Scamp
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: How Scamp comes to new york and how spot comes to power in brooklyn
1. The Fire that brought them together

Christy lived in a small town in Virginia

Christy lived in a small town in Virginia. Her father was a close friend with the mayor and her mother was very socially active. Christy's life was good for a whole of 13 years un-till one day all of it came crashing down on her.

The fatal day was on a Monday…since then Christy hated Mondays. She was walking home with some friends form school. Everything was perfect; it was two weeks to her birthday and her parents had promised to take her to New York for the big day. As she parted from her friends at the corner of her street smoke drifted into her lungs. Gazing down the street Christy saw a house lit up in flames. In a matter of moments Christy realized that her house was on fire. Dropping her books Christy pounded down the street to her house. 

There were fire-trucks lined up outside the house. Christy ran past a few firemen up to the house and attempted to enter the blazing house. Strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back from the house. Tears were welling in her eyes. Screaming and kicking the fireman put her down next to another person. It was the kitchen boy.

"Now Lass, I want you ta stay here an don't move," the fireman commanded. Her was Irish and had hair to match the hot devils that were consuming the house. Christy nodded weekly. Every thing was a blur. 

"Um…miss…" The boy coughed out. "I'm sorry…your parents were trapped in their room. Um they died before the fire trucks got here. My dad tried the get the door open to save them but a part of the burning ceiling collapsed on him" The boy was choking back tears. He was a little older than Christy. The boy, Luke, who Christy nicked-named Spot, was covered in soot and ash from head to toe. He had a cane with a gold tip lying next to him.

"What's that?" Christy asked pointing with one hand to the cane and with the other hand wiping her cheeks. 

"It's my Grandpa's. He gave it to my dad, and I was spouse to get it when I turned eight-teen but I got it early."

"Come on, let's get out of here…there's nothing keeping us back," Christy said standing up. 

"And go where?" Spot asked taken by surprised. 

"Uh…" Christy searched her brain. Then she gave a smirk. "How about New York?" 

_(ha ha I like this story…I like where it's going…I hope you like It too. I'll get better or the plot will thicken or something else will happen…well till next time…)_


	2. Train Rides

(ok I know that this story is new and that I haven't finished typing up my old one and I WIL get around to it but see Jane and

(ok I know that this story is new and that I haven't finished typing up my old one and I WIL get around to it but see Jane and I need to work more on it…anyway please review this story…it had something to do with the story 'Lost Writers' that Jackie …is doing on this page somewhere…you'll see the connection later on J )

_ _

Christy ran next to the railroad tracks her hand extended to Spot's. He had leapt onto the train bound for New York seconds before and now it was Christy's turn. One the way to the train station Christy had traded cloths with a street girl. So now instead of wearing her somewhat ash stained, yellow dress Christy was wearing a pair of knickers and a blue button-up shirt. 

The train was gaining speed and Christy was falling behind. 

"Come on! Run Christy! You almost have it!" Spot shouted above the growing roar of the train. With her new encouragement Christy pushed her-self as heard as she could. Spot's hand come closer and closer. Christy saw her chance and took his outstretched hand. With a yank of Spot's arm she was on the speeding train. 

"Oh my gosh…my legs hurt…" Christy panted. 

"Well you ran pretty fast," commented Spot. Suddenly there was a crash form somewhere in the car they were standing on the back of. "Come on let's go onto the roof."

"Uh…are you sure it's safe?" 

"Nope," Spot gave Christy this enchanting smile. "But I'm sure we'll find out."

"Good grief," Christy muttered as her companion began to climb to the roof of the speeding train. 

"Hey cool! There are the little hand-holes! Come on Christy it's safe enough!" Came Spot's voice from above.

"Ok, ok it can't be to much worse from jumping onto the train." Christy told her self. As she hoisted herself onto the top of the train she saw what Spot was talking about. There really were hand-hole type things on the roof. As the countryside sped by Christy crawled over to where Spot was sitting. He had this look in his eyes like he was remembering something.

"I wonder if there's an empty car somewhere in this train," Christy wondered out loud.

"I'll go look for one in a little while…we'll need it to sleep in." Christy scowled. Even though she was wearing knickers and even though she had stolen away onto a train she hadn't lost all of her dignity. "Don't worry Chris…I didn't mean anything."

"Oh sorry…it's just I'm not used to been with a boy. At school there weren't any boys and…well you know," Christy began to say. 

"Don't worry about it," Spot said smiling. "Why'd you think of New York?"

"What?"

"You know when you said we should go to New York. Why New York and why didn't you just go alone? Or why didn't you just go to one of your friends houses?" 

"Hold on one question at a time," Christy said holding her hands up in the air. "Ok why New York? Well my parents were going to take me there for my birthday in two weeks. Well when you told me they were dead I was crushed. I loved my parents so much and them being gone just tore me up. My mom was so happy about going to New York with me but now she can't. So I deiced this was the only way to get there.

" Now why go alone? Well I couldn't just leave you there and besides your dad dies trying to save my parents. I think we should stick together for a while if your dad was so keen on my parents. Also we both needed an adventure.

"Why not go to a friends house? Well New York sounded so much more appealing than more schoolwork. Which is what would come to pass in the end."

"Ok…why didn't your cry when you found out your parents were dead? I mean I was partially bawling and you were just teary."

"To tell you the truth it still hasn't hit me that they're dead. I mean I've been away from them before so it kind-a feels like a trip away from home. I promise you when it finally hits you won't be able to shut me up."

Spot smiled. "You know you aren't as stuck up as I thought you were."

"Uh…thanks…I think." Spot laughed at Christy's confusion. Then Christy joined him.

"I'm going to go look for that empty car now. Why don't you stay here?" Spot suggested. 

"Ok…don't kill your self looking for it now. Then I'd really be bawling." Christy teased. 

"Right…I'll try not to fall or anything."

Christy watched Spot climbed down to the next car. This wasn't going to be so bad. Different was for sure…it was going to be different. But different wasn't always bad. __


	3. One sad night

That night Christy tossed and turned in the empty car that Spot had found. Supposedly Spot was fast asleep on the other side of the car. Christy couldn't really tell if he was a wake or not. Not that it mattered or anything. Christy began to think about the day. A couple of hours ago she had been a different person. She had been prim and proper in her dress, but now she was learning how to play poker from Spot in knickers. Finally the death of her parents hit her. 

Tear began to well up in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. Christy bit her bottom lip to keep quite so Spot wouldn't wake up. Alas a few sobs escaped, and once Christy started she couldn't stop. Everything became a blur once again and her mind replayed the day's events over and over again. By now Christy was sitting up. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. Her body was shaking with sobs. Then Christy felt an arm on her shoulder. 

"Shh… It's gonna be alright." Spot whispered. Christy didn't stop crying. She wrapped her arms around Spot and cried into his shirt. Awkwardly at first Spot held Christy in his own arms. "Come on Chris…just let it all out." 

"Why'd they have to die?" Christy asked in between sobs. "Why?"

"Because it was what happened. There wasn't anything we could do about it."

"Yes there was…I could have gotten home from school earlier…and…and"

"And would have been killed too," Spot finished for her. Christy looked up into Spot's face. Smiling he wiped a tear away. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Christy nodded sitting up from Spot's arms. "But it's still not fair."

"Well no…but then if this didn't happen we wouldn't be here on this train together now would we?" 

"No I guess not." Christy said smiling. A small light sparked into life in her eyes.

"See things happen for the best. Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fight and all this other cool stuff you'll need to know."

"Ok," Christy said as Spot walked back to his said of the car. "Good night"

"Night."

Soon learned that Spot was one of the best friends you could ever have. 


	4. Jumping

_(ok ok I know the train ride wouldn't take less than a day from VA to NYC but to bad…in my world it takes only a matter of hours…__J )_

Spot shook Christy awake early the next morning. "Come on Chris wake up."

"What…Huh?" Christy groggily sat up.

"Time to get up. The train is going to stop soon; we'll need to jump off before it gets to the station. I heard that it'll be stopping in Brooklyn." Spot explained as he picked up a few things and through them into the small bag he had stolen from one of the other cars.

"OK…uh what's in there?" Christy asked pointing to the bag.

"Food and some things that people donated." Spot grinned as he said this.

"You stole them didn't you?"

"Well…yes. How else are we spouse to get food and such?"

"Uh…I donno but stealing isn't right."

"Well think of it this way…I'm being like Robin Hood…I'm robbing the rich to feed the poor." Spot flung open the huge side door that took an entire wall. "Well there she is," Spot stood in front of the open gap and pointed towards the horizon. Cautiously Christy made her way to the open door. She gasped at the site of the city. It was so big, bigger than she had ever imagined it to be. 

"It's beautiful," Christy breathed.

"It sure is…"Spot savored the moment. "Ready to jump?"Christy swallowed hard. "What? Like now?"

"Yup it's now or get caught."

"Um…"Christy was petrified. "OK let's go." 

"Alright, on the count of three." Spot said. Christy grabbed his hand, and smiled at her newfound friend. "One…Two…" But before Spot could say 'three' the door connecting the cars opened and a big man walked in.

"There's the runt who was sneaking around the cars, and he's with a scamp!" The man bellowed.

"Get the stowaways!" Shouted another man.

"Three!" Spot shouted and he and Christy jumped off the train. 

Christy felt her stomach drop and she felt the wind rush around her. Then she hit the ground hard. Christy yelped and let go of Spot's hand. She ankle was throbbing.

"Hay Chris, you alright?" Spot asked worried. They had landed in-between a fence and the railroad tracks. 

"My ankle hurts," Christy, said. Well hurts wasn't exactly the right word for what she was feeling…she was feeling complete and utter pain.

"Can you walk on it?"

"I can try," Christy stood up. The pain shot up her leg and the world began to spin. She fell backward and felt Spot catch her. "Nope…sorry, can't walk on it."

"Well than I'll just have to carry you."

"You're not THAT strong." Christy said as Spot picked her up into his arms. He had an arm under her knees and an arm supporting her back. "Well maybe you are." 

"Now off to find some place to live." Spot began to walk down the small path between the fence and the tracks.

"You're not worried about a thing are you?" Christy inquired.

"Nope."Was the short and simple answer she got. 


	5. Meeting Brooklyn

Later that day Spot and Christy made their way around Brooklyn

Later that day Spot and Christy made their way around Brooklyn. Christy was leaning on Spot's shoulder and limping around, while Spot kept looking around for somewhere to stay. The couple walked towards the docks when a tall boy steeped in front of Spot and Christy.

"Who are you'se?" The big guy asked.

"I'm…Spot…Spot Conlon and this is…" Spot began to say but Christy cut him off.

"Scamp, the name's Scamp. And who are you?"

"Me?" The Big boy inquired. "I'se Knuckles. Where are you'se two goin'?"

"What are you? The Spanish Inquisition?" Christy demanded. She had this look on her face of no fear even though she was staring down was at least 4 inches taller than her.

"You know little missy dat mouth o' yours is gonna get'cha in trouble one o' des days." 

"Look we don't want any trouble, we just need somewhere to stay." Spot jumped in before Christy got them both killed. "Do you know anyone who we could talk to?"

"Yeah, Claw, he da leadea o' de Brooklyn newsies."

"Newsies? What the hell is a newsie?" Christy muttered to her self. Knuckles shot Christy a dirty look before he went on.

"You'se…uh…Spot…you'se could be a newsie, and maybe da goil too. If she don't cause to much trouble. Lemme go an get Claw." Knuckles disappeared into the shadows. 

"What was that?" Spot asked flaming. 

"What do you mean?" Christy asked sitting down a crate.

"You giving him lip…not smart Chris. He like 5 inches taller than you and he's a boy and shall I go on?"

"No that's fine thanks. But hay this is New York…everyone acts like that. If you don't act tough then everyone bigger than you is gonna be able to push you around."

"Yeah I guess that's true but lets just get some friends first. And then whats up with this nick-name?" 

"Well you have a nick-name and I wanted one…besides basically that's what I am now…a scamp."

"You are? I doubt that." Spot said smirking.

"Do you even know what the word means?" 

"Yes. It's a trouble maker…everyone knows that." Christy just rolled her eyes at her companion. "What? What?" Spot asked smiling. Just then Knuckles returned with another boy about eight-teen years old it looked. 

"Claw dis here is da boy Spot an da goil Scamp…the one wid da mouth." Knuckles introduced the two Southerners.

"So you'se two lookin' for a place ta stay." The older boy, Claw said.

"Yeah we are." Said Spot.

"Well we got a few bunks open at da lodgin' house. You'se two can stay dere and be newsies. If you wanna."

"Yes! Yes we do!" Christy said before Spot could say anything. She didn't want to take any chances of not seizing the day. Claw looked from Christy to Spot.

"Alright." Spot said. "We'll do it."

"Great. Knuckles take em to da House…they can start tomorroa."


	6. A slingshot a marble and...you'll get th...

Knuckles lead Christy and Spot to a tall plain building. Outside of it were a bunch of boys playing cards. All of them appeared to be older than Christy but she could be wrong. They could just be really well built young guys. Spot was walking up next to Knuckles talking about something or another and Christy was taking in the sites and smells of the big city.

This wasn't exactly the way she had planned on seeing it but as long as she was here she was happy. As Christy surveyed the scene that was laid before her, her mind began to wander. She began to think of her friends back home and if they would really miss her. Christy then saw a slingshot lying next to one of the boys who was involved in the card game. Curious Christy bent over and picked it up. _I wonder how far I can shoot something,_ she thought to herself. Remembering that the last owner of her pants had left some stuff in her pockets, she dug around looking for something to launch. Christy felt something round and smooth, a marble. _This'll do. _She decided. 

Christy placed the marble in the little pocket thingy that was in between to two pieces of rubber band, and pulled the marble back. Closing one eye and looking through the space on the slingshot, Christy glanced around for something to aim at. Her gazed finally landed on the back of Spot's head. Smirking Christy let the marble fly. There was a faint thump when the small piece of rounded glass connected with the back of Spot's head. Spot spun around to see that Christy was examining a wall to another building that had something painted on it and that the sling shot was back in it's original place.

"Ch…Scamp?" Spot said as he walked over to Christy.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just hit me in the back of the head with something?"

"No why should I?" Christy asked sweetly, but she knew her eyes where sparkling with mischief.

"How fast can you run?" Spot inquired.

"I'm not sure…pretty fast thought to jump onto a movie train. Why?"

"Well, cause if you knew what was good for you I'd run now." And with that Spot charged at Christy, who ducked out of the way and began to run around the lodging house. She heard feet pounding behind her. As she turned the corner she spotted Knuckles leaning against the building.

"Knuckles!" Christy called out.

"Yeah?" Knuckles asked as Christy came closer. 

"Is there anyone in the bunk room?"

"No."

"Which floor is it on?" 

"Da top…"

"Thanks!" Christy yelled as she sped by. She vaulted over a few boys and ran into the Lodging house. She flew up the stairs and heard the sound of Spots feet getting closer. As she reached the top she flung open the door and ran into a room heavily populated with bunk beds. Breathless Christy flung herself onto a bed. Spot leered over her panting.

"You know…" He said. You can run pretty fast for a girl….and pretty good aim." He added as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, I'm hungry…let's ask Knuckles where we can go and eat." 

"Alright…just watch you back from now on. You never know when I might strike." 


	7. Brooklyn's New Leader...i wonder who it ...

For the next couple of weeks Scamp was taken under the wing of M&M, Claw's right hand newsie. He showed her the ropes while Spot learned from Claw himself. They all became really good friends. Spot became really street smart, while Scamp became a great gambler and a little street wise herself. Soon Spot was as good as Claw at fighting, the slingshot, slipping in and out of shadows, selling papes, improving the headlines and everything else, but he was still the same Spot.

It was Scamps first day of selling by herself and was given the selling spot by the bridge. She had sold all of her papers but her last.

"Mayor found sleeping with a street girl! After wife found out he needed 30 stitches!" Scamp screamed at the top of her lungs. The headline was really 'Mayor found a street cat sleeping in his bed, needed stitches after arousing it.' Of course she was stretching the headline a little, she wasn't for sure if the cat was a girl cat or not.

"Scamp! Scamp!" A voice shouted as Christy sold her last paper.

"What?" Christy turned around and saw Spot running to her.

"You'se gotta get ova to da Lodgin' House!" Spot said panting, along with all his new qualities he had picked up the New Yorker accent. 

"Why?"

"Claw, is leavin' da newsies business. Says he's too old. He's gonna leave someone in charge and wants everyone ta be dere." 

"Really?"

Spot nodded hi head and began to run back to the Lodging House with Christy following close behind him. When they arrived every newsie in Brooklyn was there. Claw was standing on the stoop.

"Great Spot, you'se found her!"Claw shouted over the dull roar of the newsies. "Alright everybody shut-up!"At this command all the noise created by the newsies stopped.

"Now I'se know da you'se guys are gonna miss me right?" This was more of a command than a question but all the newsies nodded their heads. "Now as of yesterday I'se turned 21, da legal age. So I'se gonna go out an' look fer a job out in New York. SO I'se gonna leave a new boy in charge, and if you give him any problems he can either soke ya or come and find me. Spot come on up here…" Claw motioned for Spot to join him on the stoop. "Yeah, yeah I know he's new an all but I'se also know all of you'se boys respect him an' dat he's as good as me at everythin'. Spot you'se are now da new leader of Brooklyn."

The crowd erupted in the applause, because it was true. All the boys did respect Spot. Spot stood before the crowd with a slight color of red rising into his checks. Scamp just stood there and smiled. She had known about it the whole time. A few days before Claw had asked her if she thought Spot would be a good leader. She had said yes, because she know it was right for her friend to be a leader. Spot ran off the stoop and pushed his way through the crowd to Scamp. 

"Can ya believe it?" He asked smiling. "I mean me. Da leadea of Brooklyn! Dis calls for dinna! I'se taking you'se to Manhattan for Supper…my treat!"

"Alright free food!" Scamp shouted jokingly. 


	8. The Fight that Tore Them Apart

Weeks passed and Scamp hardly saw Spot at all, and when she did see him he was dog-tired, or in some fit of anger over something. Right now Spot was having to deal with The Bronx. Ever since Claw 'retired' they had been trying to take over Brooklyn. Christy mostly stayed away from the fighting and the late night meetings between leaders. Whenever things got to hectic she'd go and stand on the Brooklyn Bridge and think. That was where she was now.

Her life it seemed to her was being thrown into an emotional whirlwind. Three months ago her parents had died and so had she in away, she realized. She was no longer the rich girl named Christy, but she was now the trouble making, street wise kid named Scamp. Then Spot becoming the leader of Brooklyn and not having time to be with her had kind-a upset her. Lately she had been shutting the world out, and Christy knew it. All she needed now was time to think.

Feet pounded on the bridge bringing Christy back to herself. M&M was running towards her covered with bloody cuts and bruises.

"M&M what happened?" Christy asked in shock. Even if M&M was kind-a quite he could soke anyone who messed with him.

"Da Bronx…day…day…day attacked. Spot sent me ta get you'se. We's need all da Brooklyn newsies." M&M panted.

"Ok, where are day?" Christy asked, she too had gained a New York accent.

"Down by da Brooklyn and Manhattan border on 7th avenue." M&M said.

Before he could get another word out Scamp was half way down the street to the fight. A million and one things flashed through Scamp's mind. As she turned a corner the was a short cut to get to the fight. As she leapt the fence the sounds of the fight seeped into her ears. The fight was a really big one, not just one between two representatives, but it was a rumble. Christy scanned the crowd for Spot. She saw him in the middle of the fight with Jag, the leader of the Bronx. Spot was so wrapped up in the fight he didn't see the guy that was getting ready to jump him from behind. Christy saw it though. 

In a matter of seconds she had her slingshot loaded and fired at the guy behind Spot. The marble hit him, right in the head. Suddenly Christy was grabbed from behind and was drug back into the ally. There she saw two newsies from the Bronx sneering at her.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," The biggest one said. "A little girl." The boy next to him snickered. Christy struggled to get free of the hold on her. 

"Don't do that. It won't help," The big one advised. The grip on her tightened.

"Lemme go!" Christy yelled.

"Why should we?"

"Cause if you'se don't your friend here will be sorry," Christy said glaring at the boys with venom in her eyes.

"Oh I'm so scared. What can you do?" He asked confidently. 

"This," Scamp said through gritted teeth. She then brought her foot up in-between the legs of the guy behind her. His grip loosened enough for Christy to rip one of her arms free and elbow him in the face. With this hit the boy let go of her completely and Christy spun around and punched the boy in the stomach.

Christy turned and faced the boys who were staring at her in awe. "You want a piece of dis? Just try." The smaller of the two boys ran out of the ally leaving Christy alone with the big boy.

"You asked for it," He said as he charged at her. Quickly Christy backed up against the brick wall of the building and ducked, letting her attacker smash his hand into the wall. Then in one quick movement she brought her foot around and kicked him as hard as she could in the legs, making him fall to the ground. She then sat on her attacker, one leg on each of his sides. Christy began to punch him time and time again in the stomach. Then his fist of his good hand flew out of nowhere and made contact with her right eye. 

Shocked for a moment, but only a moment Christy felt her eye. Then she hit the boy in the nose and knocked him out by smashing his head into the ground. Getting up she ran out of the ally way. It felt like her eye was on fire, but she looked for Spot. He was nowhere to be seen this time. Scamp ran down the street peering into allies looking for him. He might have been pulled into one like she had. Then she spotted him. He was pinned up against the wall of a tall building by Jag. Jag held a switchblade in his hand and was holding at Spot neck. With out thinking Christy ran at Jag and tackled him to the ground. The knife fell from his hand and landed a few feet away from Spot's foot. 

"Don't evea do dat again goily!" Jag hollered. He hit Christy hard in the jaw, which made her fall off of him.

"Hay Jag!" Spot yelled. Jag turned around and met Spot's fist. "Dat was for hittin' me buddy dere!" Spot hit Jag in the stomach. "Dat was for almost killin' me!" Then Spot hit Jag in the nose. "And dat was for Brooklyn!"Spot let jag fall to the ground and ran over to Christy, who was sitting on the ground. "Are you'se alright Chris?"

"Yeah…" Christy worked her jaw around some. "I think so…Spot behind you'se!" She yelled in warning as Jag picked up a wooden board, but she was too late. Seconds later Spot crumpled to the ground knock out cold. 

"You…piece of $h*t!" Christy screamed as she lunged at Jag. Before she could reach him he pulled out his knife that he had picked up and slashed at Christy. The knife went down her side in a burning slash. Though that didn't matter at the moment to Christy, all that mattered was that he had hurt Spot. Christy pushed him up against the other building hard. She only had one chance of hitting him hard, and this was it. With all her anger of her parents dying and Spot being hurt she hit Jag in the nose. She heard a sickening crack as the bone broke. Jag slid down the wall and held his nose. Then in a fraction of a second Christy picked up the board and smacked him in the head with it. Then Jag blacked out.

Christy dropped the board and fell to the ground. Her side was bleeding heavily. She crawled over to Spot and began to shake him. "Come on Spot wake up," Christy pleaded letting her accent fall. "Please…please wake up. You're my best friend and…and I can't lose you like I lost my parents. Please just be knocked out. Spot…Spot…wake up!" By now Christy was sobbing, her vision was blinded by her tears. "Spot…Luke…wake up. Come on Luck wake up." Christy used his real name. Finally she quit shaking Spot and just sat there and cried. Suddenly a grown arose out of Spot. "Spot?" Christy asked.

"What?" Spot asked sitting up rubbing his head. "My head hurts." With that Christy hugged Spot crying into his shoulder. "Hay what's wrong? What happened?"

"After Jag knocked you out I broke his nose and knocked him out with the board." Christy explained in between her sobs. "I though…I thought…I donno what I thought. I was scared. You were just lying there not moving."

"Shhh…it's ok now. Just stop crying."Spot began to smooth her hair down as she tried to choke back her sobs. Spot stood up and Christy pulled away and tried to stand up too, but she then fell back to the ground. "Christy what's wrong?" Spot asked kneeling down next to his friend.

"This," Christy lifted up her shirt a little ways and she showed Spot the gash that was bleeding more heavily than before. Spot turned white and gasped.

"When…when…"

"When you were knocked out…" Christy winced from the pain. Crying so hard hadn't exactly helped her wound.

"Come on we gotta get you some help," Spot picked Christy up and carried her out of the ally. Everywhere he looked her saw the bulls arresting newsies. _They must've arrived when Christy and I were fighting. _Spot thought. Just two policemen came up to Spot and Christy, who was on the verge of passing out.

"Come on boy," one of the men said. There other snatched Christy out of Spot's grip. 

"Spot!" Christy called helplessly.

"Please sir, she's hurt…really bad," Spot pleaded. 

"Sure she is…Paul take he to the Manhattan Refuge. I'll take this one to the Brooklyn one," The policeman said who was holding Spot. 

"Spot!" Christy yelled struggling against the policeman who had her. Suddenly Christy's world began to sip and she slipped into cold blackness.__


	9. The Refuge

Spot didn't fight the cop who was dragging him into the carriage; he knew Christy would be in better hands with adults then in his hands. But if he knew that why was it tearing him up so much.

***

When Christy came to she was in a big room that she didn't recognize. Her side was still killing her, along with her eye and her jaw. Tenderly she lifted up her shirt a ways to see that her cut had been sewn up with stitches. _Thank God I was unconscious when they stitched me up. _Christy thought. Then voices floated into her ears. They were the voices of boys who were playing a game of cards.

"Come on Race…dis ain't fair."

"Aww yer jest mad cause I'se beet en you'se every hand."

"Ain't it weird…dat a goil is here? She's fine thou." With that comment Christy sat up and glared at the boys. She bit her lip ignoring the sodden wave of pain.

"What'd you'se say?" She asked her eyes flashing.

"Oh…uh…so yer from Brooklyn?" the boys who had obviously had made the last remark asked.

"Yeah…I'se am," Christy said her eyes darting around the room looking at the boys. M&M was there; he was asleep on one of the many beds in the room. "Where am I'se exactly?"

"You'se in da Manhattan Refuge. I'se Racetrack," The boy introduced himself as he held out his hand to Christy. 

"Scamp…nice ta met you'se," Christy said carefully as she shook hands with Race.

"Dis here is Kid Blink, Mush and Itey," Race pointed to each boy as he said their name. "You'se know M&M right?"

"Yeah were close…"Christy's voice trailed of as she remembered something. "Spot!" She shouted. "Are dere any other boys from Brooklyn here?"

The boys looked at each other confused. "No…just you'se two." Blink said. 

"Awww $h*t!" Christy jumped up off her bed but eminently fell back onto it. She gowned. 

"What's wrong?" Race asked walking over to her. Christy showed him her cut. "Holy $h*t!!! How'd ya get dat?" 

"You know a guy named Jag?"

"Yeah he's da leadea of da Bronx," Itey called from across the room. 

"Well to make a long story short…He had a knife…I went after him…I got a huge cut…her got a broken nose and a concussion," Even though she was in extreme pain, Christy smiled to her self. "Can you go wake up M&M?" 

"Yeah, sure," He kid named Mush said. A few seconds later Christy saw M&M looming over her.

"What's ya want Scamp?" he asked groggily.

"Where's Spot?"

"I donno…probably at da Brooklyn Refuge. It depends on which cop took ya…we'se was taken by a Manhattan one; he was taken by a Brooklyn one. Can I'se go back ta sleep now?"

"Sure…thanks M&M," Christy said as she herself fell asleep. 

__


	10. West

Scamp awoke to the sun shining in her eyes

Scamp awoke to the sun shining in her eyes.She saw that all the other boys were awake. M&M was talking to the guy named Racetrack about something while the other's played a game of cards. 

"Look sleepin' beauty is finally awake," M&M said as he noticed Scamp sitting up.

"How long have I'se been asleep?" 

"Bout a day an' a half."

Scamp looked at M&M in disbelief. Then as to clear her mind she shook her head. "Hay I'se got another question." 

"Shoot."

"Why did the Manhattan bulls and the Brooklyn bulls come?" 

"Oh I can answer dat one," Kid Blink said. "Usually when dere is a big fight on da bordea of a part of da city dey send bulls from both parts. Den da bulls take whatevea kids they get to da Refuge from their part of town."Kid Blink explained. Christy nodded her head, as everything made more since. 

"Ok an' since Spot was taken by a Brooklyn bull he was taken to Brooklyn…." Christy began to say.

"An we were taken by a Manhattan bull so we'se in Manhattan." M&M finished for her. 

Christy sat down on the bed hard. She knew that she couldn't leave the Refuge hurt like she was now, but she wanted to find Spot. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It had been five months since Christy had come to the refuge. She had changed a 

Lot in those few months. She was now a few inches taller than she had been. Her hair had grown too. Her soft brown hair was now past her shoulders and she had grown in other places too. Her side was now completely healed and she only had a scar down her side to remind her of that night…well that and the dull pain she felt when she remembered Spot. 

Ever since she had been able to move with out being in pain Christy tried to escape the refuge, but her attempts were worthless. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape. Nor could any of the boys. They said that things tightened up after a new man named Snyder took over the place. 

One day Christy was staring out the window when the door to the room swung open. Christy whipped around to see Snyder's body filled the frame. He reached behind him and he threw a young girl into the room.

"Dirty street rats," Snyder mumbled as he slammed the door shut. 

Everyone in the room stared at the new girl. She was small and had rusty-red long curly hair. She was covered with dirt and looked as if she had been living on the streets. Christy noticed that none of the boys were making any attempt to welcome the new girl.

"Hiya, my name's Scamp," Christy said extending her hand to the new girl.

"Hi I'm Clover," The new girl said shaking hands with Scamp. _(Note…yes Clover is from the stories by Kora who also puts her stuff on this site…no Clover is not mine and this is still b4 the strike…Clover is living on the streets but is still a newsie) _

­­_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

A few days later Scamp and Clover numbly climbed out between the bars on the window, they weren't very close together. It was the deadest part of the night and finally Scamp was sure she was going to get away from the Refuge. As soon as the girls' feet hit the pavement they sprinted away from the huge brick building. Several blocks later Scamp allowed herself to take a rest. She sat down on a create. Clover stopped running when she didn't hear the sound of Scamp's feet. She turned and walked over to her friend. 

"Why'd ya stop?" Clover asked between breaths. 

"I was thinking," Scamp replied. 

"Bout what?" 

"Well I was thinking about going out west on a train…"

"What? Why?!"Clover shouted. 

"I donno I wanna see some new things other than New York. I've already seen the south and now the north. I feel a calling to go west…I can't explain it really Clover."Christy fought for words to help her explain. 

"Ok I'es get it…sort-a. Where out west?" 

"Texas I think…"

"You know if you hurry you can catch the early train out west," Clover said kindly to her friend. Scamp looked up to her friend and smiled. 

"Thanks," Scamp said she stood up and hugged Clover good-bye. "Tell M&M bye for me." Tears were forming in Scamp's eyes as she ran towards the train station. Just as she had done with Spot that one night Scamp jumped onto the back of the train just as the sun was rising. Little did Scamp know that while the train was leaving the state that the newsies in Manhattan were going on strike against one of the most powerful men in the State, Joseph Pulitzer. 

Scamp didn't realize how much were going to be changed when she came back.

_OK every one what'd you think? I had fun typing this…oh and a kind-a squeal with Kora…it's gonna be really good so look out for it…we don't have a name for it yet…_


End file.
